War Celebration
by PotterParadise16
Summary: While the War at Hogwarts is going on, Cho is home, watching over her daughter. Her husband, Cedric, is out fighting for their lives, their freedom... Their love. When he comes home, it's celebration time. One-shot.


Cho twiddled her thumbs in anticipation, pacing the living room as the clock ticked slowly, awaiting her husband's arrival. She bit her lip, nervous. What if he wasn't coming home? He'd forced her to stay while he marched off to the Final Battle with Voldemort because of the baby. And she'd obliged, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. She glanced up at the clock. 5:22 AM. She groaned and her breath quickened as she combed her hair back with her fingers for the thousandth time.

What if he wasn't coming home ever? What if he wouldn't be able to see his daughter, Anna, grow? He wouldn't see her first steps, hear her first words, and watch her grow into a young woman. He wouldn't be there when she went on her first date, got her first crush, followed by her first heart break, and he wouldn't be there to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, or become a grandfather.

She paused. No. She would not allow those thoughts to addle her brain. After all, they've only been married for a few months. There was simply no way she would be a widow for longer than she's been married. It wasn't right. She wouldn't allow it.

A shiver went down her spine as images flew through the back of her eyes. Images of him, laying on the floor. The flash of green still in his eyes from the Avada curse. She whimpered and bit her lip, glancing out the window at the lightening sky.

Cho opened her door and watched the sun rise slowly, trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't afford to be too stressed, for the baby's sake. For Anna, she had to stay calm. The child could sense fear it seemed, as every time Cho's heartbeat raced, Anna would cry for her mother's attention. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. Her wand was gripped securely in her left hand, ready for a possible attack. Cedric told her she might have to leave almost immediately if something went wrong, so all of her things were packed, and Anna was in her crib downstairs, sleeping.

She swallowed as the birds started to chirp. How could they be so happy right now, when her husband was off fighting a war? She wanted to hex them senseless for how happy they were compared to her. She groaned louder and slammed the door shut, causing Anna to wake and wail. She rushed over to her and picked her up, shushing her and humming softly, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Mummy's here. It's okay." Cho murmured.

Anna quieted quickly, and was soon suckling on her right breast under her night shirt. She had brought the thin strap of the tank top down and pushed the cloth down so she could feed. Her breast was visible to anyone who decided to walk in that moment, but she didn't care.

"Cho!"

She gasped and grabbed her wand from where she set it on the couch, peering out the window. She couldn't tell who it was in the distance, so she put her shirt back right and kept close to her baggage, still standing by the window, watching. The stranger ran quickly towards the house, making her twitch slightly as it passed the ward Cedric had put up before he left. The house was surrounded with trees, making it difficult to find out who it was because of the darkness.

Finally, the outline of Cedric was visible. So badly she wanted to run out and fly into his arms, but she had to be sure it was him. She murmured the locking spell on the door, so he couldn't get in. He attempted to open the door, and laughed lightly.

"Cho, it's me! Let me in!" he yelled through the door.

"What was the last thing you told me before the Tournament in your sixth year?" she yelled.

Anna started whimpering softly. He blinked.

"I told you I loved you for the first time."

Cho let out a sigh and unlocked the door. He walked in, wand at the ready, and faced at her.

"Wha-" Cho started.

"What was it you screamed the last time we made love?" he asked.

She swallowed. "Do I really have to-?"

"Answer it."

She huffed. "I-I said…" She groaned. "I said that I-I wanted you to… To fuck me harder."

He smiled and dropped his wand, picking her up and embracing her. Anna wriggled in between them, and she chuckled.

"Let me put her down, one second." Cho said.

Cho set her in the crib, and then turned, facing him. He held his arms out, and tears stung her eyes as she ran at him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she jumped onto him, her arms wrapping his neck tightly. He held her close to him and sighed heavily.

"It's done?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's done."

She let out a cry of relief and leaned back to kiss him. It was rough, and it hurt her lips a little, but she didn't care. It was finally over. There would be no more worrying or fear. He was gone. She caressed his face with her hands as he did to her, diving his tongue straight into her mouth and down her throat as much as he could, groaning. She whimpered softly.

"How about a celebration?" she whispered.

He nodded and without hesitation, carried her in that position up to their room. He set her on the bed carefully, smiling, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight that was reflecting from his nose up.

"Barthy."

With a small POP, his house elf appeared. He was a tiny little one with a tan top covering his skin, and ears bigger than his body. His big beady eyes looked at the two of them, in the position they were in, before looking up at Cedric and bowing.

"Yes, Master Cedric?" he squeaked.

"Can you please watch Anna for a couple hours?" he whispered, his voice becoming husky.

It made her skin prickle in excitement.

"Yes, Master! Of course!" He vanished with another POP.

Cedric grinned and pushed some hair out of Cho's face, licking his lips. "What do you want me to do to you, love?"

Cho sighed and bit her lip. "Do you remember when you promised me you'd try and do some dominating?"

He nodded slowly, fear starting to flash into his eyes. "Yes."

"Please? I know you're really scared about it, but I desperately want to know. And I know you probably have a lot of pent up anger. I swear to you I will let you know if I'm hurting whatsoever." Cho said, looking up at him eagerly.

He sighed, running his hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know, Cho…"

She sat up and grabbed his dirty jumper, looking up at him. "Please. I'm begging you."

Cedric hesitated slightly, but nodded. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, holding her face in his hands gently. She let go of him and closed her eyes, letting him take the lead. Cedric's hand hesitated slightly as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair, deepening the kiss. He pushed up slightly, telling her to get up, and she obliged. He pushed her against the wall, a soft gasp escaping her lips as he bit down on her neck gently, suckling it softly. He used the tips of his teeth and bit against it, pulling the skin up ever so slightly as he pulled away each time.

Cho shivered as her mouth gaped open, her thighs heating up so quickly. She lifted her fingers to come through his hair, but he shook his head and grinned, pinning her hands to her sides. She giggled like a child as he lifted her hands and took her shirt off slowly, her breasts heaving ever so slightly at the arousal she was starting to feel. Because of the cool air of early morning summer, her nipples were already starting to harden.

"Don't move." He whispered.

She nodded and kept her hands up as he leaned in and took one into his mouth greedily, suckling harder than Anna was just earlier. She arched into him instantly, moaning. He chuckled and his mouth left her now very perky nipple.

"I said don't move." Cedric whispered, a certain huskiness in his voice just like earlier.

"Sorry." Cho breathed.

He put his hand on her stomach and gently pushed her completely against the wall. "Do not move."

She nodded as he went back down and took her breast into his mouth again. The tip of his tongue traced the outer circle of the nipple as his teeth bit down on it gently. She cried out softly as he licked it and then blew on it gently, causing her to shiver involuntarily. He repeated the action to the other breast, his hand kneading roughly on the one now abandoned. He pulled the nipple out with the tip of his fingers, causing her to groan as at the same time, he bit down on the nipple that was in his mouth.

"To the bed."

She nodded and walked over to the bed slowly, her silk shorts swaying against her thighs, causing the erection in his pants to throb. He groaned internally as she sat on the bed, facing him, and lay back, her arms stretched out.

"Lay completely on the bed, with your hands touching the headboard."

She nodded and did as he commanded immediately, feeling a huge rush of adrenaline kicking in. He lifted a finger, telling her to wait a moment, while he ran downstairs and grabbed his wand. She bit her lip as he came back up with the wand, plus some ropes he must have transfigured. She grinned with him as he wrapped her wrist in one of the ropes, and then tied it to the bed, repeating the process with her other hand.

Finally, he grabbed a handkerchief and placed it over her eyes, taking away her vision. She smiled in excitement as his body heat disappeared suddenly. She waited eagerly as finally, she felt the very tips of his fingers against her warm cheeks. She sighed.

"I love you." Cho whispered.

"I love you too."

The tips of his fingers traveled lightly down to her neck, making small little circles. She tilted her head to the side to give him easier access, and he accepted it graciously by kissing her cheek tenderly. Finally, his fingers moved ever so slowly down to just above her chest, right near the base of the neck. She moved her chest up, begging him silently to just go and do what he wants instead of waiting.

"Patience, love." Cedric whispered.

She groaned in frustration. She knew he'd say that. She just knew it. She shuddered as he finally moved down and traced little circular patterns on her breasts, moving from one to the other slowly and gently, taking his time. He kissed the very tip of her left nipple, causing her to gasp. He suckled on it gently as his hand traveled down to her stomach. She sucked it in as her insides started to tighten on her. She bit her lip and arched her chest up to him again. His other hand grasped the base of her breast as he suckled more greedily, causing her to moan and cry out his name in a breathless whisper.

"Oh please." She whimpered.

"Patience."

She whimpered again as his forefinger traversed down to her hips, tugging down her silk shorts ever so slightly. She shivered slightly when he blew softly on one side of her hips.

"Be very still, love." Cedric whispered.

Cho nodded and tensed as she felt his lips on the inside of her ankle. Merlin, it felt good. In such a torturously slow pace, his lips trailed her smooth skin and he nicked the fold on the back of her knee. She inhaled sharply, but didn't move.

"Very good."

He kissed her thigh, and she could already tell she was soaked to the bone. She wanted him. So badly. The tips of his fingers delicately moved up her leg in good pacing with his lips, until finally, he was hovering over her core.

"Please." Cho whimpered.

"Shh." Cedric soothed, rubbing her ribs.

She bit her lip as his tongue tentatively licked her clean-shaven lips. She moaned and uncontrollably moved her body towards him, craving more friction than she was receiving.

He backed away. "No no, Cho, dear."

She sighed in frustration as her body sunk into the mattress in defeat. She heard him move around briefly before she felt the mattress sink under his weight as he crawled up from the end of the bed towards her. Within moments, his body heat was wrapping itself around her, encasing her, and soothing her. She smiled and licked her lips.

"You wanted this, remember." Cedric said quietly, tracing her cheekbone with his fingers.

"I know." She breathed.

A low sound escaped his throat as he kissed her full on the lips gently. She smiled even wider and giggled as his tongue traced across the bottom of her lip.

"That tickles." She murmured against his mouth.

He grinned and moved his lips down to her neck, kissing it gently and nuzzling it with his nose.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Cedric's hands slid slowly down the length of her body, stopping short at her waist again. She bit her lip in anticipation. He pulled down her skirt and slid his finger across her lips, causing her to gasp. Her eyes rolled back from beneath the silk and she let out a soft whimper when he slid his finger inside of her core, curling it up slightly and pumping slowly. She forced her body not to move, a thin sheet of sweat forming on her skin as she fought.

Cedric grinned and pushed apart her lips. Her clit was swollen, red, and begging to be touched. He heard her groan in frustration at not being able to move. He shivered as his finger pumped inside of her, and he blew gently on that small little nub. She squealed and wriggled slightly, but made no move to do anything more. The tip of his tongue snaked out and licked the sweet spot ever so slightly. She cried out.

"Dammit!" she cursed, hissing her annoyance at not being able to do anything.

Cedric chuckled and kissed that precious little nub. "Later, love."

He removed his finger and gently pulled off the silk that was covering her eyes. She opened them, blinking rapidly for a few moments, and found him looking at her adoringly. She smiled.

"You've been patient enough. Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded greedily and wriggled under her restraints. He dove into her sweet, juicy center; his tongue lapping her up with such greedy suckles and licks. She moaned and cried and whimpered and screamed as she grinded her pelvis against his lips, begging for so much more. He stripped quickly and pumped himself a few times before climbing onto the bed and lining himself up with her. She bit her lip and whimpered, not wanting to wait any longer. Finally, he thrust himself inside of her a little more roughly than intended.

He groaned, pausing. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "It's fine. Just go."

He nodded and paced himself, wanting to take his time. She lay underneath him, her breath catching in her throat each time he thrusted himself inside of her. She moved her body against him just as much, needing that friction that she had been deprived of until now. Their moans and grunts collided together in such sweet symphonic music. Cedric shuddered, and he started pumping faster. She met with him just as quickly, keeping up the pace. He could hear the loud smack of their skin meeting together as he put himself completely inside her.

"I need to touch you." Cho gasped.

Cedric nodded and paused. He untied her hands and feet and instantly, she clung to him. Her hands roamed his hair, his face, his chest. She kissed his cheeks, his lips, his jaw. His neck and nipped at his skin playfully. He grunted and shuddered underneath her touch. She was breathing heavily as she lined them up and ground her pelvis against him. He moaned loudly and cried out her name as he slammed her down onto the bed. She smiled and kissed him as he pounded into her with such a force that he'd never had before.

All of the deaths he'd seen the day before flashed in his vision. Lavender, Justin, Lupin, even Fred. All of their faces flashed into his mind. And then, just as quickly, they vanished. The faces of all whom he'd had to kill in order to save his own life. Romanov, hundreds of spiders, trolls, and he had helped in killing Bellatrix Lestrange. He ran outside just as Harry had finished off Voldemort. His body landed on the floor with a loud thump. The anger he'd felt at all of his enemies came out unbidden as he took Cho with such a force that he would never have allowed before. He gritted his teeth angrily and pounded her even harder. She cried out, scratching at his back and screaming his name in ecstasy.

All of those flashing greens and reds. All of the bodies. He had been eternally thankful Cho had stayed. That she was safe. That their child was safe. And that she was alive, unscarred, no matter how much she had wanted to go and help fight. He stared straight into her eyes as he filled her. She looked back at him, not blinking. An unsaid understanding seemed to pass between them. And she knew. He knew from the way she looked at him that she understood. And his heart filled with warmth and love.

Cho let out a yelp as Cedric grabbed her and kissed her neck, turning her onto her stomach. He slid himself back inside her as she rose up her behind. She grasped the sheets and let him take her in any way he needed. She saw in his eyes that he was holding back. And she gave him permission to just take. He needed it. She knew that. He took her with such force and strength and power that she was powerless to even try to resist or do naught but lay there and let him.

Finally, as the coiling in her stomach released that powerful orgasm that she'd been building, he broke and came inside of her, grunting and moaning loudly with her as they both came down from that blissful high. Both slumped onto the bed. He grabbed her and held her in his arms. She curled into him willingly and lovingly as they waited for their breathing to regain normally.

After thirty minutes of comfortable silence and post-coital encounter, Cedric spoke.

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice gravelly and rough and deep.

Cho hummed and smiled. "I told you I could handle it."

He chuckled. "You know why I always held back."

Cho nodded softly, running her fingers along the arms that held her. "Who?"

He knew what she'd been asking. He tensed up briefly, and then relaxed just as quickly with a deep sigh.

"Many. Lavender. Marietta. Justin. Lupin and his wife. And Fred, too." Cedric whispered.

Tears stung her eyes, but she swallowed and force them back. "Nobody else?"

"I left before they checked everyone else. Harry is alive. And Malfoy."

"He was there?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Harry, Ron and Hermione saved him. His Mum saved Harry. The family has been cleared of past charges and future."

Cho nodded. "Bellatrix?"

"Dead."

Cho smiled. Bellatrix had killed her Mum and Dad during the war, when they took over the Ministry.

"And you?"

Cedric hummed and held her closer, his arms tightening around her protectively. "Home."

a/n: **Thanks for reading! Another of my Cedric/Cho fanfics. Please review! Also, a friend of mine and I are thinking of writing something for them… A story of sorts, from GOF until the War. Already have the first Chapter done, but we're not sure about how we want go about this. Let us know what you think? Thanks! Love you guys so much.**


End file.
